Lightstars journey to leadership
by DaughterofthemostHigh
Summary: join Lightstar on his journey from kithood to being leader of Thunderclan rated T becuase I'm paranoid Discontinued because I accidently deleted the other chapters and I'm to lazy to rewrite them
1. Allegiances

**DISCLAIMER**** I don't own Warriors**

**A/N **_This is only my second story please be kind constructive criticsm welcome thank you_

LIGHTSTAR'S JOURNEY TO LEADERSHIP

ALLEGANCES

Thunderclan

Leader-Lightstar

Deputy-Adderstripe

Med cat-Ferntail

Med cat Apprentice-Ravenpaw/Ravenpelt

WARRIORS-

Lostheart,Tigerstripe,Cinderstripe

Sunclaw,Lionclaw,Patchpelt,Mousefur,

Dappletail

APPRENTICES

Mosspaw,Icepaw,Firepaw,Grasspaw,

Leafpaw,Cloudpaw

QUEENS

Rainstripe,Stormcloud,Featherstripe,

Rockpelt,Shrewtail

ELDERS

Oneeye,Deadfoot,Dogfang,Berrypelt,

Whitesplash

Shadowclan

Leader-Brokenstar

Deputy-Frogsplash

Med cat-Foxheart

Med cat Apprentice-lightningpaw/Lightningstrike

WARRIORS

Swamptoe,Clawface,Nightpelt,darkflight

APPRENTICES

Blackpaw,Dawnpaw

QUEENS

Moondapple,Pinefur,Sunstripe

ELDERS

Needleclaw,Frostheart

WINDCLAN

Leader-Breezestar

Deputy-Rabbitfoot

Med cat -Streamingtail

Med cat Apprentice-Starlingpaw/Starlingpelt

WARRIORS

Moorefur,Gorsepelt,Mudfoot,Sandpelt

APPRENTICES

Badgerpaw,Strikepaw,Gustpaw

QUEENS

Doveflight,Morningpelt

ELDERS

Flamepelt

RIVERCLAN

Leader-Torrentstar

Deputy-Silverfoot

Med Cat-Reedpelt

Med cat Apprentice-Fishpaw/Fishwisker

WARRIORS

Streempelt,Stormwisker,Waterpelt,Splashpelt

APPRENTICES

Graypaw,Crowpaw

QUEENS

Silverbelly,Oakfoot

ELDERS

Stripetail

**A/N**_Please__ Review! again I welcome constructive criticism_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N sorry about that I didn't post the Revised one so here it is thank you to Lavs for Beta reading and I don't own Warriors

_-CHAPTER1-_

"You can come in now, Berrypelt!" The medicine cat said, exiting the nursery. The tom thanked the cat, and was finally allowed into the nursery, where he saw his mate Whitesplash curled around three squirming squeeling kits. "Do you know the names yet?" Berrypelt asked. Whitesplash looked up and purred. "I thought we would name this one Patchkit for the white splash on his chest, and this one Fernkit," She said, pointing at the only striped one, "because I like that name, and for this one, I thought you could name him." Berrypelt looked down thoughtfully at the black and white tom. "How about Lightkit, after you?" He replied. Whitesplash purred. "Perfect!" Berrypelt walked up purring, and curled around Whitesplash.

_TIME JUMP_

Lightkit grabbed a mouse off of the fresh kill pile, and told Fernkit, "Come on, Fernkit! Patchkit, how about let's invent a new kind of mossball, only with a mouse instead of moss?" "Okay. Fernkit, you go to that side of the clearing." He said, pointing at the medicine cat's den. Fernkit nodded eagerly and walked away. "Patchkit, you go over there." He said, pointing towards the warriors' den. Patchkit looked over, unsure, and said "okay?" walking over slowly. "Go!" Lightkit yowled, throwing the mouse toward Patchkit just as Berrypelt walked out of the den. Patchkit missed the mouse, and it hit Berrypelt full on in the face. He looked at the guilty looking kits and said, "I really should punish you. But I'll let you of with a warning, not to do it again this time go listen to the elders, or something else harmless!" Stumpy tails sticking out behind them, they said. "Okay, Berrypelt!" and walked towards the elders den.

Dogfang stopped them in their tracks. "Where are you headed, youngsters?" He asked. Lightkit looked up at him, and mewed. "Berrypelt told us to do something harmless, like listen to one of your stories." "Well," Dogfang said, "I s'pose I can come up with something, to keep you young 'uns entertained. Can't guarantee it'll be harmless though. Well lets see, how about I tell you about the time I chased off a fox single-pawed?" "Yeah!" They squeeked excitedly "Okay" Dogfang said.

"It was back when I was an apprentice. My mentor and I had just finished battle training, and my mentor told me I did well enough. He was going to reward me with letting me hunt alone, for the first time. So, I was stalking towards this mouse, and I was just about to pounce, when I heard a slight snarl behind me. It was a fox! I whipped around, and dealt a blow to his eye, but he snarled and latched onto my tail. I was beside myself with pain, but I still had enough energy to latch onto his tail in return. After a while of that, I guess he decided he could find easier prey, and wandered on off. I must have spent a quarter moon in the medicine den!"

Lightkit, Patchkit, and Fernkit looked at him in awe. "Wow!" Lightkit breathed, "someday I'll be like that!" he said excitedly, "Only I won't just fight off foxes, I'll fight off badgers too!" Dogfang laughed. "Don't get to carried away there, youngster." "But I will!" Lightkit protested, "I'll show you! When I'm an apprentice, I'll be the best fighter ever!" Just as he finished that statement, Whitesplash poked her head out of the nursery, and called out. "Lightkit, Fernkit, and Patchkit! Come back to the nursery right now! It looks like rain."

A/N Please review


End file.
